Defying Gravity
by AvaniAcrux
Summary: A collection of one-shots involving hurt Pines and evil Bill antics. I do love a bit of Human!Bill and MonsterFalls so some of those might be chucked in here too. Rated T for violence (physical/psychological) and some strong language. Enjoy :)
1. Bill's Prize

**Chapter 1, here we go. I realised that I kinda have a 40 page document full of various Gravity Falls fanfiction, some of them mine, some written versions of fan comics I've seen on Pinterest. This particular one is based on a fan comic by an artist whose name I'm not sure of. I'd love to give them credit here, so if you know them, pls let me know or tell them so they can contact me.**

 **Anyways, Human!Bill and some sad sibling moments gonna go down here... Enjoy and review if you liked it x**

...

Cradled in Bill's strong arms, Mabel stared helplessly up into his one dark mean eye. She couldn't move, totally paralysed with fear. Bill met her teary eyes and struck. Mabel's soul shifted suddenly from her body as his took over. Her veins ran black and her terrified eyes became white and empty. Her stiff arms fell to her sides, her legs went soft and dangled limply from under Bill's effortless hold.

This time she stared up at Bill, not in fear, but in obedience. She was totally under his control, like a puppet, useless without someone to pull her strings.

"No! Mabel!"

A distant cry, Dipper was running. He'd finally found his sister but it was too late. Tears forming in his eyes, he reached them.

"Wait! Please!"

Dipper saw Mabel clearly now and the realisation of defeat hit him like a sack of bricks to the chest. His sister was no longer there, in her body. He was facing Bill and a lifeless replica, cruelly modelled after Mabel.

"No! Don't take her!" he cried, stopping at Bill's feet. He craned his neck to stare into his triangular face, "Y-you can have me! Take me instead!" He begged, sinking to his knees and allowing a river of tears to flow across his cheeks. "Please! You can't take her. You have to take me…"

Deep down, Dipper knew it was too late. He'd lost his sister and there was nothing he could do to get her back, and now he was on his knees, begging for something he never would've lost if he had just listened to her in the first place.

"Please…"

Dipper's head dropped into his chest, his eyes closed and his cheeks soaked with the wave of tears washing over them.

Bill gazed down at the boy. What was that in his eyes? Pity?

And then, suddenly Dipper was shunted from existence as Bill's presence entered his body. He opened his eyes, pure white nothingness looked up at Bill expectantly. A blank face, no sign of life or emotion. Just those crude white empty holes.

Mabel dropped from Bill's grasp. Now he had Dipper. Stronger, smarter and more useful, the one he'd wanted from the beginning. She fell and as Bill freed her from his spell, landed hard on the ground right in front of her brother, who didn't acknowledge her at all. Mabel didn't move.

Dipper stood and in one swift movement, stepped over his sister's body and went away with Bill.

* * *

Mabel stirred and shifted her eyelids a little, glad to be able to move them again. Her hair fanned out across the floor, a strand tickled her chin and she scrunched up her face.

"Unnnn, Dip?" she moaned, opening her eyes slightly. A white sheet of nothing met her eyes and she suddenly remembered where she was.

"Dipper!"

The void was empty and lonely. Mabel wanted her brother, needed him. She stared around, terrified, "Dipper?!" but she was alone in the vast expanse of white. But she didn't want to believe that, not yet.

"W-where ya at, Dip?" she turned over, sitting up and gazing into nothingness, a cold empty space where her brother should've been standing. Mabel's eyes pricked and she called his name one more time before defeat swallowed her.

Dipper was gone…

 **...**

 **I have a huuuuuge collection of these stories and I've also recently started rewatching the series with my boyfriend, so expect a few more stories to be going up shortly.**

 **Thanks for reading, Avani x**


	2. Sock Opera Alternative Ending

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Super quick. This is also based on a fan comic with an unknown to me author, so credit goes to them if they accept it. Here's an alternative ending to Sock Opera. What would happen if Gravity Falls wasn't a kids show?**

...

"After all," Dipper laughed, "Who would sacrifice everything they worked for just for their dumb sibling?" It was his voice, but Dipper wasn't the one speaking. This was Bill. He'd taken over Dipper's body, to use as a vessel, since he had no body of his own and the real Dipper (his soul, taking on a strange ghost form) was below them, on the stage, trying to finish Mabel's puppet show.

"-Dipper would!" Mabel said and threw herself out of the swinging basket, gripping the book and cartwheeling into Bill's chest.

A disgruntled "Huh-?" escaped Bill's mouth before Mabel pushed him backwards and he let go of the rope, "Hey! No take-backs!" he yelled as the rope sailed out of his grasp and the basket began to free fall towards the stage. Mabel elbowed Bill in the chin and snatched the book from him. A struggle began between the two.

Below, the great wooden basket smashed into the stage.

"You're making me mad, Shooting Star!" Bill snarled as their fight continued above.

Wendy, Soos and Stan, along with the rest of the audience all sat stunned, wondering whether that was supposed to happen.

"Eh, the pacing needed it." huffed Stan in his usual sarcastic tone.

CRACK! "Help!" A smash and a sickening crack suddenly sounded from above the stage. Stan was already sprinting along the rows, up the stairs. He knew Mabel's voice, and that cry meant she was in danger…

"Too bad that other arm broke," Bill was chuckling, "-Not as durable as I thought, huh?" Mabel moaned as Bill's foot trod on her hand, which was grasping the edge of the lighting tower. Dangling off the edge, above the stage, with one broken arm, she could only stare up at Bill, at her brother's mean face, praying someone would help her.

"Mabel!" Stan rounded a corner and stopped on the other edge of the balcony walkway, "What are you, nuts?! Help her up!" He stared at Bill, unaware of his presence inside Dipper's body, "What the heck's gotten-" he froze, as a flash of yellow reflected in his eyes, "into you…" Now he understood.

"Well well well, Stan Pines!" Bill grinned spreading his arms out wide, one still grasping the book, "Just the man I wanted to see this!"

And he kicked. Mabel's white hand slipped and disappeared as she fell, out of sight…

Stan leapt and flung himself to the edge, reaching out as if to grab Mabel and pull her to safety, but she was already flying through the air, about to hit the stage.

"Boy-" Bill's awfully cheerful voice echoed through the silence, "Shooting stars sure are pretty when they fall. Huh?"

THUD.

Stan's face fell into his hands as he cried.

Bill walked away a few steps and grinned, "Well, that about covers all I had to do. I'll let you wrap this thing up, Pine Tree…" he laughed, throwing his head back, "After all; you wouldn't want to miss your cue for the encore!"

Bill stepped back and stopped with his heels balanced perfectly on the edge of the platform, "See ya later…" and he left Dipper's body.

Immediately, Dipper's soul returned. He blinked, saw his great uncle sobbing into his hands and realised what had happened. He cried, and noticed where Bill had deposited his body, right on the ledge, like he knew what Dipper would want to do.

"Race you downstairs-"

...

 **I have a huuuuuuuuge collection of these stories on a word document so I hope you liked this one. Leave a review if you did x The summer holidays will be starting in three days so I'll have plenty of free time to write. Thanks, Avani x**


	3. Wake Up - pt 1

**Here's the third one in the collection. Again, I'm about as creative as a blind beaver so it's another fan comic adaptation. However, I added my own twist on the ending. Hope you enjoy xx**

...

Warm fingers, curled around my right hand. Who-? I tried to open my eyes but it made my head buzz. A harsh beeping noise, getting faster and faster. I tried to move, but couldn't muster the energy. The inside of my eyelids were orange, warm and cosy. Where was I?

A soft clicking noise and then a voice, "-Dipper?" It was Mabel! I tried to signal to her I was okay, tried to move my arm or my leg or something. The fingers suddenly stiffened and held tighter onto my hand.

"Dipper…" it was Mabel again, her voice growing louder, "Please wake up, brobro." What-? Wake up? "You can do it. I know you can."

Hearing her voice, so sad and worried seemed to give me a sudden surge of strength. I tightened my hand around hers and slowly slid open my eyes.

"M- mabel..?" my voice sounded hollow and raspy. I saw the blurry outline of her face. She grinned a huge happy smile and a fresh wave of tears splashed onto her sweater.

"Y- yeah, Dipstick?"

"I'm home…" I smiled as best I could. Every inch of my face felt restricted, as did my body, Like I was coated in sellotape, horrible. Mabel's eyes lit up, tears flushing her pink cheeks. She rubbed her eyes still smiling.

"W- welcome back…" she breathed, and then without warning, reached out and yanked my ear, "What made you think that stabbing yourself was an okay thing to do?!"

I cried out, not because it hurt, but because of what she'd said. Stabbed myself? What?

"Mabel-?" I gasped, pulling free of her grasp, "What are you-? I didn't- What are you talking about?!" She drew back, looking confused and even more tearful than ever.

"Dip? You don't remember..?"

"Remember what?" I asked, looking around for the first time. I was in a brightly lit room, in a bed with bandages and plasters covering almost every inch of my skin. Everything hurt. What had happened?

"I found you last week, lying in the woods, Dip." Mabel explained, "There was a knife in your hand and you'd been stabbed. Why did you stab yourself Dipper?!" She cried again.

Stabbed myself? I hadn't- I didn't, did I? A week ago, did she just say? Wait, what?! I ripped back the blanket on the bed. A thick bandage was bound tightly around my middle, a faint stain of red in the centre of it. I gasped, and brought my hands up to my face. Something twanged with pain as I lifted my left hand. I stared down.

A needle. An IV stuck in my hand and I tried to tear it out of my skin but Mabel put a hand on my arm.

"No, you need to keep that on, Dip…"

I hate needles! Always have. So many confusing questions were cartwheeling through my brain. None of it made any sense. Why am I here? What, or who did all this to me? And why was Mabel accusing me of suicide?

"So, you pulled through, huh kid?" a loud sharp voice rang around my head, "Y'know, I was started to worry you weren't ever gonna wake up, lazy bones!" the voice took up my whole head, and it hurt. Like the pitch was somehow pulling on my eyeballs. I jammed them shut and pushed my face into my knees, trying to block out the sound. Mabel's surprised clamorings were barely audible above that voice.

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that you don't know what's your sister's rambling on about, correct?" My head was burning and I couldn't reply, "Well, Pine Tree. It's quite simple. You _did_ knife yourself, in some valiant attempt to get me outta your system." I suddenly realised who it was. Bill Cipher. Somehow, he was talking to me telepathically, "It worked too, but not how you were hoping it would. You see, the vessel ain't dead yet, is it? So, you're still gonna have to watch your back from now on if you wanna keep that body of yours. Once it's healed up and is actually useful to me, I'll be back. But for now. Get well soon, Pine Tree…" a maniacal laugh echoed around ears and I dug my face deeper into the blanket, and then all at once, it stopped.

Total silence, for what seemed like hours. The words seemed to repeat themselves, "the vessel ain't dead yet…". Bill had inhabited my body and was going to do something terrible, but I stopped him. I tried to kill myself to destroy the vessel, and his source of power… What did he mean, "I'll be back"? What else did he want? Surely all he wanted was to see me hurt, or maybe Mabel… Mabel! Bill tried to use my body to kill Mabel!

My face, still buried in my knees, was suddenly wrenched upwards by strong hands and I nearly yelled out again, thinking it was Bill.

"Dipper! Hey, Dipper! Snap outta it buddy!" a low, familiar voice penetrated the dull quiet in my head. I didn't move. The hands were gripping the sides of my face, the voice still shouting my name, but I didn't have the energy, or motivation to open my eyes.

"Dip! What's wrong with you? C'mon buddy, come back!" Now I knew the voice. It was Grunkle Stan. Again, I desperately tried to open my eyes but couldn't find the strength. It felt like Bill had drained all my energy when he left my head, like he wanted me to feel helpless and scared after his presence. Hands were slapping my face now.

"C'mon dude! Wake up, Dipper!" a different voice. Not Stan or Mabel, but another girl's. Wendy! She was here?! This time, I mustered up all my willpower to open my eyes, and a thin strip of yellow flashed in front of them.

"Yes, Dip!" she cried, and that did it. I snapped my eyes open all the way and immediately blinked in the bright light filling my head. Stan was holding me. Wendy, Mabel and Soos were all stood around, staring at me in relief. I looked up at Stan, his eyes glazed over in shock.

"What the heck happened, Dipper?" he asked firmly.

"Uh…" I couldn't find my voice.

"Kid, what happened?" he went on, squeezing my shoulders, "Can you hear me?"

I noticed that my eyes had slid shut again and I struggled to keep them open and alert. Their anxious faces bored into again. Another slap to my cheek and the room slipped suddenly back into clearer focus.

"What-?" I stammered, "Ah, Mabel-! It was Bill, he- it was him! I did it to stop him. He- he was going to hurt you! And everyone else." I stared around at everyone else, who were all fixed on me, their faces etched with concern. I met Mabel's eyes and at first, it looked like she didn't believe me but as she registered the sincerity in my face, a look of terror filled her rosy cheeks.

"Bill?" Stan's gruff voice as he dropped me back down on the bed, "You sure, Dipper? Was that him in your head just now?" I nodded. "But why did he get in your head now? What did he want?"

"After I- I stopped him," the memory flooded back, I couldn't bring myself to say the words, "He said I'd failed to kill the vessel-myself, and that it wasn't over. He said he'd be back. But this time, he wouldn't fail. And just now, he got in my head and said he'd take me again as soon as I'm out of here."

The room went silent for a moment as everyone took this in.

"Great work kid." I yelled out as Bill's scathing voice rang in my ears again, "Y'know, I didn't think you were dumb enough to go blurting it out everywhere, I mean what the heck? Not like you, mystery kid." Although I couldn't hear them, Stan and Wendy were yelling and I was being shaken around like a rag doll. "So Pinetree, here's the deal. Since you and I are both impatient guys, I ain't gonna wait much longer, save you worrying. Now say your goodbyes 'cos I'll be seeing you tonight."

When Bill released me, tears drenched my face.

...

 **Confused? Don't worry, so am I. I'll be uploading a kind of prequel to this in the next chapter x**


	4. Wake Up - pt 2

**Here's the prequel I promised... It's kinda dark, and this one'll be taken from Mabel and Dipper's POV's**

 **Mabel**

A shape, a person; small and oddly bent, was lying there. I took a step forward and instantly recognised the orange shirt and scruffy brown hair. I rushed over and fell to the floor next to him. It was my twin, Dipper. But his face didn't look like anything I'd ever seen before. His eyes were closed and I gripped his shoulders, panic surging inside me.

"Dipper!" I screamed, shaking his shoulders, tears streaming down my face, "Dipper! Dipper, wake up!"

His bruised, swollen eyes slowly opened and looked up, unfocused. His face was black and blue, bloody and covered in ugly purple patches. What had he done-? And then my eyes wandered down and I found my knees were soaked in a thick red liquid. Oh my god, Dipper! A pool of blood bubbled and oozed from a wound in his stomach.

"D-don't worry Dipper!" my voice trembled, "You're gonna be a-okay!" I gripped his hand tight and stared back into his deep brown eyes, identical to my own, just as they began to slide shut again.

"I'm so… tired." he whispered. His voice was barely more than a croak and another wave of tears washed over my face as I watched by brother. My strong, unbreakable, determined brother totally beaten and unwilling to carry on.

"No! No you're not!" I cried, "Don't you dare fall asleep!" but it was too late. His eyelids met and his face relaxed. He was completely still, his chest frozen. He wasn't breathing!

"Oh my god, Dipper!" I yelled, squeezing his hands, "Help! Someone, help! Please!"

 **Dipper - earlier**

My cheek burned, as did my swollen eyes, filled with tears. Bill slapped my face again and I felt the blow, but couldn't react. Then he slid the tip of the blade slowly along the fingertips on my left hand. Again, I felt it and wanted to scream, but I physically couldn't.

"Aww, this is getting boring." his voice laughed in my ears, "What else should I do for fun?" I watched as my own hands wiped the knife clean of my blood. I couldn't move, Bill had me and there was nothing I could do now but look as he controlled my body, like a puppeteer pulling on the strings. The only thing I was aware of was the pain coursing through me as I stared up at myself. I was like some kind of voodoo doll and Bill had bruised and tormented my frail, human body for fun but obviously, that wasn't enough for him. He wanted to see someone really suffer.

"Oh I know!" the words exploded from my mouth, in a voice that wasn't mine, "Wonder what your sister looks like, dismembered and hung upside down?" No! Not Mabel! Bill's laugh echoed around my head and as my body turned to walk away, a surge of anger grew and welled up in my throat. "Well, see ya-" My foot stopped in mid-air as I let out a cry and forced Bill out.

His power was useless unless he had a vessel, which right now, was me. If he couldn't get in or find a vessel, he'd be weak. Or better yet- if there were no vessels for him to take…

"Huh..? That's weird…" his voice pummelled at my throat, "I can't control my-" I forced my arm, gripping the knife, up to point at my own chest. I could feel Bill's panicked emotions running circles around my brain. Somehow, I could move again and he didn't understand why just as much as I did. I needed to scare Bill into leaving my body. Without me to carry his soul, he'd be powerless.

"What the-? Hey!" Bill cried, "What the heck are you doing?!"

I went to strike the knife into myself but Bill stopped it right in front of my eyes.

"You think I'm just gonna let you kill this vessel?" my own lips read the words in Bill's voice, "We made a deal!"

The knife was trembling in my hand. If I let him beat me, he'd use my body, my life, to do terrible things to the people I love. Starting with Mabel…

"Our deal is off!" I screamed, and my real voice shattered the silence. I plunged the blade hard into my stomach.

* * *

"Dipper!" I opened my eyes, "Dipper!" Whose voice was that? "D-don't worry Dipper! You're gonna be a-okay!" Mabel? I squinted up at her. She was knelt down over me, crying, a strange figure hovering to her left. What-?

Bill, in his true form, stared down at me. Out loud or in my head, I wasn't sure, he spoke.

"Did I win?" the triangle chuckled, before fading away as tears filled my eyes.

I closed my eyes again, "I'm so… tired."

"No! No you're not!" Mabel cried, "Don't you dare fall asleep!"

Her sweet voice faded and then I was drifting. Flying through my own thoughts, shrouded by guilt and pain.

"This is not over, Pine tree…" Bill drawled, "When you wake up, we'll continue where we've left off. And I will win…" Then, what if I never woke up..? Then everyone would be safe… Especially Mabel.

...

 ***sniff* sad...**


End file.
